


No they wouldn't be.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: John and Kayleigh attend a dinner party at Paul and Claire's. Paul sees the otherside of Kayleigh , and John makes a decision.





	No they wouldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Makes reference to events depicted in my previous work " Your Paul ?"

All Mandy could see from her seat on the sofa was a pair of legs from the mid thigh down, all above that was obscured by a huge bunch of gorgeous flowers.  The pink fluffy slippers added a surreal look.

" You've either been a dirty bitch or he wants you to be "

" You're not gonna spoil my mood Mand, I think it's a lovely thing for him to do "

" Aye it is love, don't mind me, I'm just jealous "

" He's a romantic at heart, he's just showing he loves me that's all "

" I know love, I know "

" I think our little misunderstanding made him realise how much he wants mel"

" Good, he won't take you for granted again then "

" No chance of that Mandy , none whatsoever "

" What does the card say "

" Remember never to tell him I tell you okay ?"

" Brownies honour "

" Kayleigh you are the love of my life. I thought yesterday I could never love you more, but today I realise I was wrong , I love you more each day. Can't wait for tomorrow night sweetheart xxx"

" Tomorrow night indeed "

" Stop Mandy it's……."

" I know, it's a big thing going to his brothers dinner party, he wants to show you off. You decided what to wear yet?"

" I was hoping you'd help "

" Thought you'd never ask, right let's get upstairs",Mandy chuckled" bet that's not the only time you'll hear that this weekend "

" Just stop Mandy "

The withering look Kayleigh drew her younger sister put paid to anymore flippant remarks.

" Sorry " Mandy said bashfully.

 

A few hours later, the sisters had chosen an outfit for Kayleigh to wear, and made decisions as to how her hair would be done, those tasks completely they retired to the kitchen for a glass of wine.

" Is he coming over tomorrow, or are you picking him up ?"

" Me pick him up, why would I pick him up ?"

" So he can have a drink if he wants seeing as it's his brothers you're going to, plus you have a good excuse not to drink "

" Good thinking Amanda,I want to make a good impression, getting bladdered might send the wrong signals "

" And it shows you as the independent woman "

" I'll put it to John when he phones, speak of the devil " her phone had started buzzing on the table, John's picture visible on the screen.

" Hiya handsome how's work without me ?,...................oh that's a lovely thing to say, I love you too…….."

Her conversation tapered off, as holding her phone to her ear Kayleigh headed to her room, the smile on her face only slightly broader than that of her little sister.

 

" You look stunning Kayleigh, I hope he appreciates it " Mandy made that remark whilst brushing down Kayleigh's jacket.

" So do I "

" Soooo, should I expect you home tonight ?"

" Mandy , I've told you …….."

" Yea taking it slow , I know "

" Well then "

" Sorry " Mandy said grinning .

" What's funny ?"

" You're blushing like a teenager "

Kayleigh pecked Mandy on the cheek and headed out, she was borrowing the Citroen again.

 

John almost sprinted to the door, he could see the Citroen in the drive, and hadn't seen the driver for two long ,long days, he was excited.

His heart skipped a beat when he opened the door, a little redheaded bundle of loveliness was standing there, her lovely hazel eyes Doe like as she smiled at him.

" Wow "

" Really all this effort for " wow " ? "

" Gimme a twirl "

She slowly turned around, John took in the satin look skinny jeans, nude heels, killer heels, white satin blouse, the slight v neck offering a glimpse of a magnificent cleavage, ponytail draped over the shoulder of her black satin jacket, makeup excellent but missing something.

" No lipstick? "

" No, don't want it smearing when I'm snogging you "

" Snogging me ?"

" Yes John , come on, " she pulled a chuckling John into the lounge, and onto the settee.

A short while, and a monumental snog later, Kayleigh was standing looking in John's hall mirror applying her lipstick, John walked up behind her , hugged her around the waist and kissed the top of her head. He looked at her in the mirror, she put her hands on his and smiled.

" I love you Kayleigh, more than I've ever loved anybody, ever "

" Good, because I love you too Johnathan Redmond, and I'm never letting you go , ever "

They looked at their reflections in the mirror, standing there together seemed, at that particular moment anyway, to be the natural order of things. They both realised that this was meant to be.

John took Kayleigh's hand and they walked out to the car, John walked to the passenger side, Kayleigh stood by the drivers door.

" Excuse me ?" She said grinning.

" Eh ?"

" This door won't open itself you know ?"

" Sorry madam , allow me " John grinned and ran around the car to open Kayleigh's door .

" Why thank you sir " Kayleigh stroked his cheek as she spoke, it lingered on his face just long enough to send a shiver up his spine. He closed the door after her and then got in " his  " side. John gave Kayleigh the general directions to Paul's and they set off.

 

" So " said Kayleigh as they headed to their destination " tell me about Scott and Jill, and George and Elizabeth "

John didn't answer and Kayleigh turned to see him staring at her looking puzzled.

" What ?" She eventually asked.

" How do you know their names?"

" Claire told me "

" When ?"

" Tuesday "

" Was she in the shop was she ?"

" No she phoned me to see if I was a vegetarian, and we got talking "

" How did she get your number ?"

" Cath "

" Oh right "

" So ?"

" Well Jill works with Claire,  Scott and Paul hit it off when they met at a night out, so the four of them are friends really, George and Liz live across the road, their kids are the same age as Ben and Sophie, they have drinks together often, she's really nice "

" But ?"

" But, I don't know why ,but I just can't seem to take to him, always seems to me to be a bit sly "

" Shy maybe?"

" No , like I said I can't put my finger on it "

 

All too soon they were at Paul's.

" Bloody hell John , what a pad, how many bedrooms does it have ?"

" Five I think , but Claire will show you round "

" Don't you dare ask her to do that " a mortified Kayleigh said.

" I won't ask, she'll offer, she's dead proud of what they have, working class made good "

" Like you " Kayleigh said smiling .

" Like us " John said squeezing her hand..

Claire saw John and Kayleigh arrive,

" Remember what I said Paul "

" Okay don't worry"

" If John's as serious about her as ……

" He is "

" Then he'll be protective, so remember what I said "

Paul turned as he went to the door .

" Bout bloody time John. where have you been ?"

John looked at his watch.

" Ha bloody ha " John shook his head as he hugged Paul.

" Hiya Kayleigh darling, nice to see John's girlfriend again"

Paul gave Kayleigh a non committal hug.

John walked into the livingroom and kissed Claire on the cheek, all the while she was looking past him, her eyes lit up when Kayleigh walked in.

" Hiya love " Claire said grinning .

" What a fantastic home you have Claire " Kayleigh was looking around her as she spoke.

" Wanna tour ?" Claire had taken Kayleigh's hand.

" I wouldn't impose ?"

" God no ,I love showing it off , come on " Claire disappeared dragging a trotting Kayleigh behind her.

John and Paul settled on one of the sofas , making small talk. John asked after the kids. They discussed the day's football scores.

" You fancy a small Morgans John, seeing as she's driving ?"

" Please "

" How's things with you two ?"

" Fine"

" Getting stronger eh ?"

" Aye "

" You letting her know how you feel ?"

" Aye "

" Are you ……….?"

" What's this ,twenty bloody questions?"

" I care about the two of you okay ?"

" You don't even know her"

" I don't need to , I know you do. You love her and she loves you, and I don't want either of you hurt okay ?"

"Sorry Paul "

" I've never hidden my feelings bro, you do, so I'm just checking "

" Fair enough "

" Have you got your……"

" Christ sake Paul no !"

" Are you sure your not gay ?" Paul said grinning .

" I'm sure he's not Paul " Kayleigh said as her and Claire reappeared in the living room.

Paul was cheekily going to ask how she knew when the doorbell rang.

As the first couple came in the door, Scott and Jill drove into the drive..

All six dinner guests, and the hosts chatted away freely, Claire and Kayleigh making the occasional foray into the kitchen to check on dinner, Claire genuinely grateful for the help, Kayleigh grateful to be allowed to.

" So when you meeting Mam ?" Claire air quoted mam.

" No definite date yet, John's not mentioned it yet"

" He will soon "

" How do you know ?"

" She asked Paul to let John know she's keen to meet, so she's already told John, she's using Paul as a reminder"

" Maybe John wants to wait?"

" He won't ,he'll be dead keen on you meeting"

" I hope she likes me "

" You're not good enough "

Kayleigh gasped.

" Oh Kayleigh love, that came out wrong , no one is good enough for her boys, I'm not good enough for Paul , never have been, never will be, and you won't be good enough in her mind for her John. But …..?"

" But what ?"

" They love us, and inside they think their not good enough for us, so we win. We have her boys, and we've got each other eh ?"

Kayleigh high fived Claire.

The timer bleeped.

" Right Kayleigh you go sit down, I'll start serving"

" No I'll help you "

" Like family eh ? " Claire said beaming.

" Exactly, like family "

 

Claire was an excellent cook, soon with Kayleigh's help a variety of starters were served. Kayleigh cleared the plates whilst Claire prepared mains,

" She's a good waitress your pal " George said watching Kayleigh wiggle into the kitchen.

He watched her a lot longer than John was happy with.

" She isn't a waitress, she is a senior in the promotions department "

" Oh I thought she worked in a shop "

" Aye she does , but then again so do I, so what of it ?"

Paul looked sternly at John, he picked up on John's suddenly frosty demeanour,  George either didn't notice, or chose to pretend he didn't.

He happened to glance at Liz, if looks could kill George was a dead man.

The rest of the dinner passed without incident, John and Kayleigh sat next to each other, Paul smiled when he saw the loving looks they gave each other.

Kayleigh was a smart cookie, as the conversation carried on in the lounge after dinner, she engaged in conversations about sports, politics, religion and anything else that was brought up, her giggle lit up the room, her and John related the piss throwing escapade, each having a funny take on the incident, Kayleigh was mortified when John told the dogging story, hiding her face in her hands, and shaking her head.

" I don't get it "Jill said, "it is dog walking isn't it ?"

" No it bloody isn't" Scott said, he whispered in Jill's ear.

She went scarlet and put her hand over her mouth.

" Do people seriously do that? " she asked.

" Yes " the group said .

" Outside with people watching ?"

" Yes "

" Well I never "

" Glad to hear it " Kayleigh quipped.

Once again the room erupted in laughter.

 

Eventually Paul sorted out a quiz game on internet TV.

It lasted all of 10 minutes , John and Kayleigh were miles ahead , even putting them on different teams made no difference, they were still answering most of the questions.

Paul saw Kayleigh in a completely different light tonight. He knew she was a looker, but tonight with people she hardly knew,and some she had only just met, she was a revelation, she was exceptionally bright, well versed in current affairs , good general knowledge and a genuinely funny ,fun loving woman, she was helping Claire without a second thought, she was simply a very nice person. He decided he was going to do his damndest to make sure John got it right with her, she was a special person very special indeed.

 

He watched her leave the room , it didn't register with him that George soon followed. A minute or so later Claire topped up Paul's glass.

" No ice love ?"

" Kayleigh's gone to the garage freezer for some " Claire replied,  she looked around the room, " where's George?"

" I'll go look " Paul got up and headed to the garage, Claire went and joined John and Liz in conversation.

The door at the end of the hall into the utility was open, so was the door into the garage, he could see shadows and hear a voice.

Kayleigh was standing with a bag of ice , George was facing her and just a little too close, the way he was standing with his arm on the countertop, was in essence blocking Kayleigh's path, but not overtly so.

As Paul walked closer he started to discern more of their conversation

" Oh I thought just friends "

" No" Kayleigh said ," like I've said ,John and I are a  couple, he's my boyfriend "

" Been with him long ? " George asked .

" I don't want to be rude, but I don't think that is anything to do with you "

" Sometimes people need a change, a bit of……"

" George move you dick " Paul said with pretend flippancy, " we're waiting for that ice "

He nodded to Kayleigh, George turned to look at Paul, as he turned Kayleigh nodded to Paul and walked into the house proper. As she entered the utility room Paul closed the door behind her.

She said nothing.

" No " Paul said walking up to George.

" No,?  I'll let them decide that thank you "

" I'm serious George no, don't even ask them "

" Worried they might think you're into it eh ?"

" John knows me and Claire, he wouldn't believe it for a minute "

" They might be interested"

" No they wouldn't be "

" Okay then ,I'll leave it be "

George walked past Paul.

" George?"

" What ?"

" If John had come out and seen that look of disgust on Kayleigh's face he wouldn't have discussed anything, know what I mean  ?"

George said nothing, he just went inside.

Liz noticed Kayleigh come back into the room, followed shortly thereafter by George and he in turn by a sour faced Paul.

There were more drinks and more laughter before the guests decided to leave, soon it was just John and Kayleigh, Paul and Claire .

Claire sat in Paul's lap, Kayleigh smiled, John was a little shocked, the two of them didn't normally do things like that in public.

" You staying over "  Paul asked.

" No thank you " Kayleigh said.

" Separate rooms "

" No need I've not been drinking and it's not that far"

" Thanks anyway " John said.

" Who fancies a coffee ?" Claire asked.

" You sit there ,I'll make it " Kayleigh went through to the kitchen.

Claire checked the door was closed ,then leaned toward John.

" Do you know how lucky you are, having her in your life?"

Claire's directness knocked John for six.

" Yes "

" Good, she's obviously forgiven you for last week at the Rainbow Room , you're getting a second chance John, grasp it eh ?"

" I will, I mean I am "

" Let her know how much you love her, keep telling her "

" Telling me what ?" Kayleigh had come back in unheard.

" How much I love you and how much I'm in love with you "

" I agree with Claire, you need to keep on telling me" Kayleigh said smiling.

"Oh I intend to " John smiled.

" Well then ?"

" What ?"

" Tell me " Kayleigh said in exasperation.

" I love you Kayleigh Kitson and will forever "

" Well " said Clair " do you have anything to say Paul ?"

" Aye "

" Well then "

Paul looked into Claire's eyes.

" Milk and two please Kayleigh love "

Claire got up and playfully slapped Paul .

" You're an arse Paul bloody Redmond "

 

John and Kayleigh didn't say much in the car on the return journey, they had had a good time and were in contemplative moods.

" I think George and his wife might be swingers " Kayleigh abruptly said.

" How?"

" He asked me if we were close, and if we were exclusive "

" When ?"

" In the garage, I went for ice, he followed, said I was welcome to join their group if I wanted."

" Dirty buggers "

" I let him know that you were the only lover I wanted"

" I wonder if Paul and Claire know ? " John said scratching his chin.

" Oh I think they know, they don't do it ,but they know it's going on "

" You got a feeling about it, did you ?"

" Yes "

There was quiet for a while .

" Am I really the lover you want ?"

" Yes "

" Good, cause that's what I'd like to be "

" After we've taken it slow for a while ?"

" No "

" No " Kayleigh exclaimed in surprise.

" When you're ready I'm ready "

" I've been ready since you first told me you love me John "

" Is Mandy expecting you home?"

" Yes "

" You can phone her from mine , if you want ?"

" I love you so much John "

" You're the best thing in my life Kayleigh "

They were quiet the rest of the journey home to John's.


End file.
